Un plan diabolique
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Un petit one shoot centré sur Rampa qui découvre qu'il n'a pas du tout envie mais alors pas du tout envie de voir arriver l'Apocalypse et décide de contrecarrer à sa manière le Grand Plan Divin et prenant place dans le premier épisode.


**Un plan diabolique **

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Fic centrée sur Rampa qui découvre qu'il n'a pas du tout envie mais alors pas du tout envie de voir arriver l'Apocalypse et décide de contrecarrer à sa manière le Grand Plan Divin. Et se situant dans le premier épisode juste avant que Rampa après avoir livré l'Antéchrist téléphone à Aziraphale pour lui parler de l'Apocalyse.

Good Omens

Furieux, le démon Rampa était absolument furieux. Il venait de livrer son encombrant paquet à destination et, sitôt sa mission terminée, avait pris sans plus attendre la poudre d'escampette. Au volant de sa précieuse voiture, son refuge contre la tempête intérieure qu'il sentait monter en lui, il fulminait de plus belle. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas prévu. Pas encore, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. L'Apocalypse, la fin du monde. Alors là, il devait bien se l'avouer, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir ce retournement de situation.

Pourtant, cela faisait des années qu'il œuvrait avec les forces du Mal, avec les autres démons pour préparer le terrain afin que le Grand Plan Divin s'accomplisse. C'était les règles du Jeu. Un Jeu que chaque ange ou démon connaissait parfaitement. Un Jeu qui avait commencé avec la Création du Monde tel que l'avait voulu Dieu. Lors qu'Il avait créé le monde, Dieu avait fixé Ses Propres Règles et concocté son Grand Plan Divin. Il avait alors assigné à chaque camp une mission bien précise. Le Bien d'un côté, le Mal de l'autre. Un cadre parfaitement défini qui avait donné des bons résultats puisqu'aucun des deux camps n'avaient jamais remis en cause cet ordre des choses si bien établi. L'Enfer et le Paradis, deux entités bien différentes mais poursuivant toutes les deux un seul et même but. Le But Ultime. L'Apocalypse.

Aussi, depuis près de 6 000 ans, chaque camp avait œuvré à sa manière à la réalisation de ce But Ultime sans de soucier de la notion de temps. Car, pour les anges et les démons, la notion de temporalité n'était pas du tout la même que chez les humains.

Toutefois, les derniers bruits de couloirs avaient laisser entendre que l'Issue Fatidique approchait car Dieu était vraiment en colère cette fois mais Rampa n'y avait guère attaché d'importance, cela faisait déjà tellement longtemps que cette rumeur circulait qu'elle en était devenue éculée. Il avait donc simplement continué de faire son job jusqu'à ce soir lorsqu'il avait été appelé pour remplir une nouvelle mission. Une mission qu'il venait d'effectuer contre sa propre volonté mais il n'avait guère eu le choix. Il était surveillé et il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il devait rendre régulièrement des comptes à ses supérieurs. Cela faisait partie de son boulot et jusqu'à présent cela n'avait guère dérangé Rampa. Il connaissait parfaitement les règles du Jeu et il avait toujours œuvre pour son camp en tenant avec brio son rôle de démon.

Seulement, ce soir, c'était différent complètement différent. Il réalisa subitement que c'était là l'origine de cette colère qui bouillonnait en lui depuis son départ du couvent. Cette Apocalypse, il n'en voulait tout simplement pas, mais alors pas du tout. Par ailleurs, il n'appréciait guère d'avoir été considéré comme un simple instrument, un simple pion dans un partie d'échec dont la fin était décidée d'avance. Non, décidément, cette idée lui répugnait! Bon d'accord, il s'était piégé tout seul, celui lui apprendra à trop vouloir se faire remarquer auprès des Puissances Régnantes de son camp. A sa décharge, il devait bien admettre que dans sa carrière de démon, il avait quelques belles réussites à son actif. Il avait toujours excellé dans la réalisation de plan réellement diabolique. Des plans qui lui avait valu des citations tels que l'Inquisition, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale où plus récemment sa fabuleuse création sur la M25.

Mais la fin du monde, de **ce **monde ?

Ruminant ses pensées, Rampa se sentit brusquement animé d'un sentiment de rébellion en prenant conscience qu'il ne voulait pas assister à cette Apocalypse, même s'il avait œuvré pour sa réalisation. Parce qu'il aimait sa vie douillette et confortable sur Terre. Parce qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour les humains. Parce qu'être sur Terre était infiniment plus amusant que passer l'éternité en Enfer ou pire encore au Paradis. Il frissonna d'horreur à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas encourir ce risque. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Mais, minute papillon, il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il n'allait pas rester là les bras croisés en attendant bien tranquillement la fin du monde. Ce n'était pas style.

Non, son style, c'était d'élaborer des plans diaboliques et de les mettre ensuite en application. C'était son signe distinctif, son meilleur atout, un atout qui lui permettait de se distinguer des autres démons.

Toujours au volant de sa Bentley et toujours filant vers l'Est, Rampa était maintenant fermement décidé à contrecarrer le Grand Plan Divin pour stopper cette fichue Apocalypse. Dans cette partie de cartes qui venait de s'engager, il avait un atout dans un manche. Un atout qu'il comptait bien abattre le moment venu pour changer la donne.

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un bon plan diabolique. C'était sa meilleure arme et Rampa savait s'en servir. Justement, il venait d'avoir une idée, une idée génialissime et grandiose qui pouvait faire basculer toute la situation. Il joua avec son idée jusqu'à établir son plan d'attaque.

Un sourire s'étira alors lentement sur ses lèvres fines, après tout, il n'y avait pas que Dieu qui savait jouer au poker. Lui aussi en connaissait parfaitement les règles et excellait tout particulièrement dans le domaine du bluff. A cette idée, le sourire du démon s'accentua. Il tenait son plan diabolique.

Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire. Rassuré à l'idée d'avoir défini son objectif, il s'attela sans plus attendre à la réalisation de son nouveau plan diabolique. Et première chose à faire : appeler Aziraphale à la rescousse.

Fin.

Si vous avez aimé, merci de laisser un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
